Nightmares
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Johnny's having nightmares and he wont tell the team what the nightmare's are about not even his own sister! what's bugging Johnny so bad? Johnny and Sue siblingness.
1. Nightmare

**summary: It had all ready been 11 years since there mother's death. Johnny had only been 7 at the time and sue had been 13. yes, they were six years apart. Johnny was now 18 and growing strong and sue was now 24 and they were with the Fantastic Four, everything was perfect or so they thought**.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

you know those nightmares you just really hate? yeah the ones that make you sit straight up in your bed and have cold sweat? Even sometimes might make you scream? yeah i was having one of those...

" No..." I said in my sleep, Cold sweat rolling down my face. " No.."

_I sat up but I didn't know where in the world I was. _

_I looked around and saw that it looked alot like my old childhood house that I was raised in. wait.. it **was** the one i was raised! Then suddenly without thinking i got up and walked into the living room. _

_" I.. I got bad news kids.." My father said. _

_no.. I thought to myself inside of my dreamland. _

little did I know I was saying it aloud outside of my dream.

_" what is it daddy?" A much younger Sue said. _

_" yeah daddy what's wrong?" a younger me asked innocently._

_' Don't ask that kid..' I thought to myself._

_" your mother.. she uh.." My father began. _

_" S-She died.." He almost whispered. _

_" What?" Sue asked, of course she understood though since she was alot older then me.. _

_" She's coming home right daddy?" the younger me asked with hope in his eyes. _

_" No" I mutterted under my breath. _

_" No, she's not sport.." My dad said. _

_" But- but" the younger me then started to sob into the Younger Sue's arm's. _

_But then i didn't get to see the rest, cause now I was on a rode. Then I saw it. I saw my own mother in her car and then the drunk driver crash into her car and then.. well you know the rest. _

_" NO!! NO WATCH OUT!! LOOK BEHIND YOU!!! STOP!" I screamed but she couldn't hear me. _

_'why are dreams so cruel!?' I thought to myself. _

_" Johnny.. Johnny wake up." I heard. _

_huh? _

_" wake up johnny it's only a dream!" I heard it again. _

_"JOHNNY!" she screamed. and then I felt the sensation of being shook by the shoulders. _

_" Come on kid wake up!" some one shouted. _

_It sounded like.. like..._

My eyes snapped open.

" WAHH!!" I screamed as I woke up, and sat staight up in my bed.

" what was that all about kid?!" Ben asked me, not in an angry tone but more of a serious _'what's-going-on'_ worried tone.

I looked them in the eyes but then I looked away, ashamed of the fact I was just dreaming about my dead mother.

" Johnny?" Reed asked pressing it. I sighed and shook my head.

" Johnny if there's something bothering you, you can tell us."My older sis said to me.

" No.. just.. it's nothing okay?" I said to her but without a smile.

I was laying in my bed with the covers over my legs in a sitting position while the upper the upper half of my body, naked from a blanket, was covered in a black T-shirt, Ben stood next to me and Reed did too, looking down at me. But Sue sat next to me her legs hanging over and back facing me but with her head still looking down at me.

She gave me an _' I-dont-believe-you'_ look.

" what?" I whined at her getting a little annoyed, I mean, what was her problem!? So, i had a little nightmare about mom dying..big deal, it's normal right?

" Johnny what am i going to do with you?" she asked herself but didn't look like she was kidding.

Ben looked at me for a second.

"kid it's perfectly normal to have nightmares but it's not okay to hold them inside, you should open up a little.." Ben said to me which kinda surprised me in a way.

who was he to praise about what was right or wrong _emotions_ wise?

" yeah well, I'm fine.." I said to him looking down.

Ben shook his head and looked at me again. what was he doing?

"when your ready were all here to hear what you have to say." He said to me.

" okay." I answered.

There was no reason to fight I guess...Ben and Reed left the room, but Sue stayed put on the bed.

" What was it about?" Sue demanded an answer from me.

I turned my head away from her with a sad look on my face.

_'Leave me alone..please..'_ I thought

she sighed and looked at me.

" like Ben said.. when your ready.." sShe said and then I nodded, knowing she wasn't being nosey but just wanted to help.

But the truth was, was that I was just a little baby who missed his mommy... who needs to talk about_ that_? she had left, closing the door behind her on her way out. I looked out the window. Maybe I missed dad too.

**what do you think? what should happen? review please!!**


	2. Sight

**summary: It had all ready been 11 years since there mother's death. Johnny had only been 7 at the time and sue had been 13. yes, they were six years apart. Johnny was now 18 and growing strong and sue was now 24 and they were with the Fantastic Four, everything was perfect or so they thought**.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe if Mom was still alive, that Sue wouldn't of had to of grown up so fast, I wouldn't be such an annoying person and maybe we would of lived happy normal lives.

Sometimes I even hoped that for some sick, weird reason, the cops, doctors, and even dad had all lied to us about mom ever being dead and she was going to walk in the door, demanding for her son and daughter any moment.

But even Sue knew that wasn't going to happen. Even I knew that, that was all crazy talk.

I sat on the couch unhappily as I watched a re-run of one of my favorite shows. Everyone had been giving me my space and I had to admit, I hated it.

Ben was being nice and letting me go ahead of him, and laughed when I called him pebbles which he usually hated it. Sue was always smiling at me instead of her glares that she would send my way when she knew I had done something wrong or even thoguht that I _might_ of done something wrong.

Reed had been patting my back randomly when I was just sitting minding my own buisness and Sue would join him in this little game. He would pat my back randomly and she would come and sit next to me, and rub my back in little circles soothingly.

Right now I just sat on the couch, with no one around me. It felt kind of good to get away frmo all the pity and sympathy of a bad nightmare. It was all so stupid. I needed to do something to mke them stop all this pity.

Show them I was still tough..show them that they shouldn't be so _nice _or_ sympathetic_ to me..show them how to get mad at me again!

But how? There was always a prank..mm..or maybe I would enter another dirt bike contest..maybe go and make a fool of myself in public? No..No..a prank! Back to the idea of a prank!

But not any prank, a HUGE prank! Something that would strike fear in there hearts and then make them get soo angry when they realized none of it was real..a spider? A _giant_ spider? A snake? A _giant_ snake?

No, No, No, and _Definitely_ No.

I clicked my tounge in aggervation and then sighed. maybe they would just stop being so nice soon?

_' You could always tell them what the dream was about! Maybe they would stop being so sympathetic then! ' _My inner voice said.

_' That would just make them even more sympathetic, especially Sue. ' _

_"hmm..true, well..you could just tell them to stop being sympathetic. ' _

_' But Pranks are more fun..' _

_' But what do you think would be better? ' _

_' The prank. ' _

_' ..' _

I sighed out loud and rolled my eyes. My inner voice needed to shut up, it was alwys there to stop me just before I was about to do something totally awesome.

" Hey Johnny.." Sue said with a pity smile.

That's what I hated the most.

I frowned at her and put a hand up as a simple _'hello.' _

She sat down next to me on the couch and stared blankly at the T.V. I knew she wasn't really wathcing it, she was just stalling, waiting for the moment to talk or ask something.

I waited her to start talking but it never came. She didn't talk.

I sat and waited...and waited..and waited..but she never spoke. \

" Sue? " I finally asked.

" Hm? "

" Did you.._need_..something? " I asked.

I could see her bite the inside of her lip and the nervousness rise inside her. Yeah, she had something to say. I was positive. I had been living with my sister for way to long for me to be able to notice the signs of her being nervous about saying something. We both had each others sign language down pat.

She knew when I was lying, I knew when she was stalling.

She knew when I had done something bad, I knew when she had something to say.

It's just the way sisters and brothers worked.

She looked at me and opened her mouth. I waited for the words to come out but then she just closed her mouth again. I raised an eyebrow and waited again. She opened her mouth again, and then closed it.

" Spit it out Sue. " I finally said in a mono-tone voice.

" I just wanted to make sure your alright.." Sue whispered.

I bit the inside of my lip this time and nodded once. " Yeah, I'm fine Suzie, stop worrying so much about me. Oh yeah, and you guys don't have to treat me any different just because I had a nightmare and I don't wanna talk about it, seriously, you've all had nightmares before. I remember the first few night Ben had his powers. He had nightmares almost every night and we all went and woke him up! "

" Johnny..I know but.."

" But what? "

" You weren't just screaming.."

I was quiet and gave her a confused look. What was she talking about?

" Johnny..you were crying too. "

I looked into her eyes with surprise. I was crying last night and I hadn't even known it! What else had I done? What else had I said!?

" Johnny..just tell us what you dreamt about! Maybe we can help yo-"

" No, you can't help me even if I _did_ tell you. "

She looked at me and then nodded once, standing up and leaving.

I looked at the door longingly. I wanted to tell her..I did..but I couldn't bring myself to telling her..I just couldn't do it! how could I!? I couldn't tell my own old sister I was having dreams about our dead mom!

I stood up and sighed, I shook my head and walked out of the living room, down the hall, and stepped outside of my room. I closed my eyes and stepped inside the dark room.

I didn't even bother turning on the light. I walked over a pile of junk on my floor and stepped over some random things that I knew by heart were there.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day and let myself fall back onto the bed.

_' Whenever your not feeling good..I'll always be there..' _That's what his mother had always said.

I brought my legs up onto the bed and rolled over into fetal position.

" I'm right here Johnny.."

I took in a sharp take of breath as I uncurled myself and looked to my side in fright. At first I thought it might of been my sister, then I noticed no one was there..but I had felt it..I had felt the cold air on my ear..

I swallowed some saliva that had gathered in my mouth and I gripped the black blankets that were underneath me.

" I'm always right here..always Johnny.."

My eyes bulged and I turned my head. I started breathing faster and I could hardly see anything, my vision went blurred and I let out a deep scream as I jerked up from the bed and backed away, breaking some things as I stepped backwards.

Finally I tripped over something and landed in my CD shelfs, I let out a small moan as I clutched my side and got on my knees. When I got on my knees, what I had saw was gone.

But I was so sure that I had saw it! Where had what I saw gone!?

I had saw my mom..I had saw my mom on the bed next to me, laying there next to me! Where had she gone!?

My door suddenly slammed open and I jerked back in surprise yet again, and also yet again, I landed in my CD's.

" Johnny! " I heard bens low growl of concern.

I heard Reed's rubbed arm stretch and turned on the switch, knowing that Ben's collosal hands would only break the switch if he tried to flick it on.

The light went on and I closed my eyes for a breif second.

" Johnny! " Sue yelled and ran over to me.

" I'm fine! I just tripped.." I murmured irritated.

" Don't give us that Kid! You wouldn't yell like that just because you tripped! " Ben bellowed agitated.

" It's NOTHING! " I screamed as I stood up and brushed myself off.

It was quiet and I ran my hand through my hair on the top of my head, I swallowed and stole a glance at the bed.

No one was there.

**Please Review! I know it's been a while since the last update, but hey! I'm sorry! (: LOL! Anywayz, REVIEW!! (: (: (: **


End file.
